


Kiss and Tell

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth one shot to Only Kisses:</p><p> </p><p>Dean can't wait to have Castiel back home in his arms after being gone on a business trip, the babies will be born soon and he just wants to have his mate close in his arms. However, he runs into a familiar face at the airport who...is actually a complete stranger....oops. So accidents happen and sometimes lips are involved...Dean can't be held accountable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Dean rolled his neck as he arched his tired back, being this pregnant was a lot of effort now and days and with him being so close to popping, he wasn’t exactly moving at the top notch speed. No matter how much people were buzzing around him for the holiday season. He took a deep breath, rubbing his swollen belly. They were waiting in the airport for Castiel to return from his business trip, and the airport wasn’t exactly comfortable. Castiel insisted to just let him take a limo home, but Dean wasn’t going to let him land alone.

“Daddy Dean?” Leo wiggled tugging on Dean’s pants, and Dean glanced down at him. It didn’t take a genius to realize what he needed. Dean breathed a silent curse word, he made sure Castiel’s plane wasn’t here yet before, he held down his hand to leo. 

“Come on baby.” Dean sighed, as he moved towards the bathroom. One of the harder aspects of pregnancy was helping the toddler potty train, but he nailed it. Dean remembered the hours he spent sitting by the toilet reading to the toddler, till the toddler either gave up or went. 

He prayed for a handicap stall to be open, because there was no way he was squeezing into a smaller one. Which to his luck was open, and Dean helped the toddler’s pants down and onto the toilet as Leo giggled. Dean let out a loving sigh, as he leaned against the waited for the toddler to finish. Leo hummed and kicked his legs as Dean slid his hands over his belly bump. 

“Done Daddy Dean!” Leo exclaimed as Dean put on a false over happy gasp. Not letting him know, that in reality no one celebrated every pee you did. 

“You did? Good job, little bug.” Dean kissed his face, squishing his cheeks in his hand, before he helped him down from the toilet. Struggling to kneel down to button up leo’s pants, before he got back up with great difficulty. Yeah, he wasn’t going to make it if he had to keep this up alone anymore. Leo would have to roll him down the street if he had to knee down again. 

Taking him by the hand, he cleaned the toddler’s hands with a cloth since there was no way he could pick him up to let him wash his own hands, and after Dean had cleaned his own. He lead the toddler out of the bathroom, when Leo lit up bolting from Dean’s arms he ran over to his father in the lobby. 

“DADDY CAS!” Leo squealed, colliding hard with the man’s legs, as Dean lit up as well. Walking up to Castiel, Dean slowly walked over.

“O-Oh, um-” Castiel started but Castiel was cut off by Dean.

“Welcome home stranger.” Dean hummed, cupping Castiel’s face he pressed him into a quick loving kiss as Leo reached up for Castiel to pick him up. 

“Daddy! UP!” Leo whined but Castiel made no effort to pick him up for a moment before hesitantly leaned down picking him up.

“How was your trip, my love.” Dean asked sliding his fingers through his hair, he paused noticing that Castiel had gelled his hair back at a different angle than Dean was use to and it was slightly shorter. The years with this man and one thing was consistent. He was. “Did you get your haircut in New York?”

“No.” He spoke, as he turned his attention to leo who giggled happily at his father’s return as he rocked him on his hip. Castiel gave a soft smile to the boy.

“...” Dean blinked making a face at his words, he must have. Why was he lying? A harsh kick made Dean close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked eyeing him letting leo down. “You’re not in any pain are you? It could be signs of problems-” 

“The girls are excited your home is all. They can’t wait to be held by their daddy.” Dean breathed, as he opened his eyes. “I’ll be much happier home in your arms too.” Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, eyeing Castiel’s face. “I missed you babe...did you miss me too?” Castiel blushed choking out syllables as Dean leaned in to kiss him again but a hand covered Dean’s lips. Dean blinked in surprise. 

“I’m...PRETTY sure this kiss was meant for me.” A voice growled behind him, as Dean glanced over his shoulder, seeing...Cas? Dean backed away slightly taking in the identical men down, who glared coldly at each other. Dean wondered for a second if he was seeing double but even leo seemed confused. 

“L-Leo.” Dean breathed as Leo bolted to Dean, Dean kept leo close. Staring at the men who looked like a reflection of each other, the only reason dean knew they weren’t a mirror or a allusion was the fact they wore different color ties. Everything else was the same.

“What are you doing, Jimmy?” The second Castiel asked looking coldly at the man Dean had kissed seconds ago. 

“I assume I’m doing the same as you, I live here. I just got back from a conference.” This man, the first Castiel….Jimmy put a hand on his hip. “Besides, It’s christmas after all people come from all over to be with their families. What’s so wrong about me being here?”

“You aren’t the holiday type and we aren’t that kind of family.” Castiel spoke. “Leave.” 

“Judging by what I’m assuming is your very beautiful pregnant mate and child's christmas sweaters...I would say we were that kind of family now.” Jimmy ushered to them, as Dean glanced against the two. 

“Now you want to be part of the family?” Castiel growled, as Dean had enough. “That’s rich.” The men started to argue back and forth.

“ENOUGH!” Dean snapped at the alpha’s who got their attention quickly. “Which one is my mate?” Jimmy pointed to Castiel as Dean whipped his hand back into a hard slap, hitting Jimmy in the face, Jimmy groaned but took it like a champ. “That’s for pretending to be my husband.” Castiel smirked, but Dean turned punching Castiel hard in the face. 

“Ouch?! What the hell was that for?!” Castiel whined, holding his cheek, as Jimmy laughed rubbing his own swollen cheek.

“That is for whatever….THIS.” Dean ushered to the identical men. “Is.” Dean started. “Look, at this point I don’t care who I see at home, just whoever is showing up, expect a divorce.” 

“D-Dean!” Castiel choked out, as Dean flipped the bird as he lead leo away. The twins watched Dean walked away, before they turned to at each other. 

“Thanks for nothing as always.” Castiel eyed jimmy before taking his suitcase and walking away. 

“Cas-” Jimmy started but stopped looking away, before he pulled his own suitcase in the opposite direction.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Why was there two daddies?” Leo asked trying to climb up on the chair, as Dean stirred the food rather angrily. 

“I don’t know, baby.” Dean stated, as Leo struggled behind him, till hands moved to hold Leo’s stomach. Leo glanced up as Leo was placed into the chair. Leo stared unsure of which Castiel this was, but the second his hair was ruffled by the man he smiled happily.

Dean sucked in air, when arms wrapped around his waist, and Dean hated how relaxed he got by the touch. Castiel pressed kisses against his neck, holding him as Dean tried to ignore his mates touches. 

“Don’t.” Dean snapped at him, Castiel didn’t let go. Dean turned off the burner, before turning to look at his mate crossing his arms.

“Dean...I’m sorry. I should have told you about jimmy.” Castiel sighed. 

“You told me your whole family was dead.” Dean whispered.

“He’s dead to me. Look, I never told you about him because I didn’t think he would come back.” Castiel stated, as he took Dean’s hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept that from you.” 

“...” Dean eyed him. “Any other secrets you want to mention while we are spilling?” 

“Nope...I just want everything to go back to normal. Look we most likely won’t see him again anyways.” Castiel kissed his hand, as Dean caved pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s nose. 

“So you’re a twin huh?” Dean eyed him.

“Identical.” Castiel shrugged. 

“So I have to thank you for the quadruplets. They say if you are a twin or have twins in your family you’re likely to have one yourself.” Dean stated rubbing his belly with discomfort as Castiel looked concerned. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Castiel asked, as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. Just...I think someone’s messing with something in there. They’ll stop.” Dean gave a half smile.

“Go sit down, I’ll make us dinner.” Castiel lead Dean to the chairs, as Dean rubbed his belly tiredly. Leo drawing and chatting it up, as Castiel took the reins of the dinner. Tomorrow was christmas eve and Leo was excited as hell to leave the cookies and milk for santa and the carrots for the reindeers. 

“How does santa know if I’ve been good?” Leo asked as he drew a picture for santa. 

“Magic.” Dean bit his lip in discomfort as he moved in his chair trying to get comfortable. He had been feeling discomfort all morning, but normally when he sat down he would be okay. Right now however, it wasn’t helping.

“What if I’ve only been sorta good? Like when I got mad at the store and daddy dean said I was bad?” Leo asked, coloring in santa’s hat.

“If you are half bad, you get half the presents.” Dean breathed, closing his eyes.

“Was I half bad?” Leo asked. 

“No.” Dean sucked in a deep breath, as he shook his head leaning forward he keeled over in pain. 

“D...Daddy dean?” Leo asked as Castiel turned moving to him, as Dean squeezed his eyes closed. 

“D-Dean!” Castiel moved to him as Dean shook his head. 

“I-I can’t...C-Cas...Something’s wrong...I…” Dean breathed the pain made him sick, and he started to hiss in pain trying not to scare leo, he held back his scream. 

“C-Could you be in labor?” Castiel asked but Dean was in too much pain to respond. “Leo, come on. I need to get your coat on.” Castiel picked up leo, moving him to the coat rack, getting on the toddler's coat as Dean forced himself up. Castiel was to him in seconds, helping get a coat on, before he grabbed his own on the way out of the door. 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Daddy Cas? Can we listen to elsa?” Leo asked as he clutched his baby doll close to his chest, as Castiel strapped him in. Leo loved to listen to frozen in the car. Every time he got into it, he asked.

“Um, not right now. Daddy Dean doesn’t want to listen to elsa right now.” Castiel stated as Dean let out another broken cry, gripping the seat hard. 

“S-Something's wrong. Th-This was nothing like with Leo.” Dean panted leaning back into the chair, as Castiel nodded, he started the car. Music from early flooded the car.

“-GO! LET IT GO!” Elsa sang as Castiel flinched knowing Dean didn’t need elsa’s annoying song playing but as he went to turn it off, Dean shook his head turning it louder. Hiding his pained whimpers and hisses with the music trying not to scare leo as Leo held his baby doll singing along.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Pulling up to emergency, Dean gripped onto the seat his voice screaming but the loud music drowned him out as Castiel stopped the car. Getting out, he ran inside, only a few seconds later, two nurses came out. Castiel opened Dean’s door, as the nurses helped Dean into a wheelchair. 

“Park your car, and ask the front desk which room.” One nurse said as Castiel nodded. Dean’s vocal screaming of pain, cut short as Castiel entered the loud car once again. 

“Daddy?” Leo called as he watched Dean be rolled away. Castiel turned off the music, as he moved to park the car. 

“Yeah, big boy?” Castiel glanced back at him, as he tried to find parking in the lines of cars.

“I’ve been bad.” Leo whimpered. 

“What are you talking about buddy?” Castiel pulled into a slot before climbing out of the car, and moving to unhook leo. 

“I asked santa for my sisters.” Leo cried. “Now, daddy dean’s hurting.” 

“Leo, baby, that isn’t your fault.” Castiel cupped his face. “Daddy Dean’s going to be fine, as well as your sisters okay?” Leo nodded, as Castiel picked him up. Carrying leo in his arms, he moved towards the entrance to emergency. Castiel walked up to the desk, as a woman hung up the phone.

“My mate was just admitted. Dean Novak?” Castiel asked as Leo started to suck his thumb.

“He was admitted to the OR.” The nurse glanced at the computer. “Down the hall to the right, Operating room, thirty four. You can wait in the hall and we will have a doctor come and talk to you shortly.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed bolting to the hall, holding leo close, as he found the room with relative ease. Dean needed an operation? Was….what was happening more than just labor? 

Castiel sat in the chair, holding leo close, the toddler was starting to whine and become cranky with the need for sleep. Castiel glanced at his watch, yeah, it was way past his bedtime. Leo had started to cry again, mostly from being tired. He cried loudly, as Castiel tried to calm the tired toddler. 

When the door opened to the room, Castiel stood holding leo, who's sobs became soft whimpers. Leo burying his face into Castiel’s neck as Castiel moved to the doctor. 

“W-What’s going on, is he okay?!” Castiel breathed, as the man lowered his mask as another doctor moved quickly out of the room and down the hall. 

“One of your children was in distress-Wait you can’t-!” The doctor started, but Castiel bolted into the room. Dean was shaking and cradling a small child in his arms, crying into her little face, as three more doctors tended to the other babies close by Dean. Castiel moved towards Dean, who looked up at him in a mess of tears, just soothing the sleeping baby's face. 

“A-Are they okay?” Castiel counted each baby head and took in their beautiful faces. “What happened?”

“S-She was dying, cas.” Dean sniffed as he looked down at the baby who moved at small sleeping movements. “T-That’s why I was in so much pain, my body could sense her dying. S-She had gotten the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, Sh...she couldn’t…” 

Dean nuzzled into the small sleeping baby girl in his arms. Ugly sobs, echoing his body as he cried onto her little pale skin. Her eyes blinked open at the tears, as she started to fuss. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean breathed as he tried to wipe his tears off her before pressing kisses against her skin lovingly. “I’m sorry little one I didn’t mean to wake you...awe.” The little one cried as Dean slid her close to his body in an attempt to feed her. When Castiel turned to the doctor, he took his hand.

“T-Thank you.” Castiel choked out. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

“Should thank your brother, He was amazing, he did all the work.” The doctor smiled, as Castiel paused at those words. 

“M-My brother?” Castiel choked out in surprise looking behind him at the door as though trying to find him.

“Yea, funny, he was suppose to be out of the country till after Christmas...Said, this year he wanted to be different, said he wanted to spend it with you….Christmas miracle.” The doctor chuckled taking off his bandanna. Castiel let out a loving sigh before pressing kisses to both Dean’s head and his miracle baby girl.

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Paging Doctor Novak to room twelve.” The loudspeaker announced as Jimmy walked over to the nurse. 

“Why am I being paged to an non-operating room?” Jimmy asked. 

“Consult.” The nurse spoke before answering the phone, jimmy sighed as he grabbed the clipboard on the counter she shoved to him. Jimmy walked down the hall towards the room, from the looks of it just a normal gallbladder removal.

“Hello, I’m doctor-” Jimmy entered the room looking up, as Castiel turned to look at him. “Sorry, I must be in the wrong room.”

“No, you’re not.” Castiel ushered him inside, as Jimmy hesitated, coming into the room more though he looked like he could flee at any moment. Dean slept with the youngest in his arms scared to let her go after her almost dying, as Leo slept on the bed besides him, waiting for Santa like all good little boys. 

“Um...How is she?” Jimmy asked, ushering to the smallest. Taking in their brown hair on their little heads, they looked a lot like Castiel’s mate, except for two who obviously had darker hair, which looked closer to Castiel’s black hair.

“She sleeps like a dream.” Castiel smiled softly. “She’s….good, she looks at Dean the same way I do. With so much love behind her eyelashes.” 

“Have you decided names yet?” Jimmy crossed his arms with a soft smile. 

“Amber, Jade, Sapphire, Topaz.” Castiel pointed to his daughters as he smiled affectionately. “Dean and I have a little deal. I get the name the girls after gems and he gets to name the boys after constellations.” 

“You were always one for glamor.” Jimmy laughed. “...Heard you showed up to mom’s funeral in a limo.”

“At least I showed up.” Castiel stated as Jimmy shrugged. 

“You got me there.” Jimmy said softly. Silence rang over them again as Castiel turned to look at his daughter’s who started to fuss. The third oldest with small dark brown almost black curls on her head, He moved taking her out of her crib as Castiel calmed her trying not to wake everyone in the room. 

“It’s okay, Sapphire.” Castiel breathed as she yawned contently in her father’s arms. 

“You’re...good with them. Kids.” Jimmy stated.

“...Are you-?” Castiel started. 

“Never...found the right one.” Jimmy shook his head. “I’m married to my work.”

“I...was too. That was...before I got cancer free and met the love of my life.” Castiel confessed as Jimmy turned to him. 

“...You had cancer?” Jimmy turned. “...L-Like mom did?”

“...Yeah.” Castiel nodded. “When I got it...I thought I was going to die just like her.”

“Why...didn’t you tell me?” Jimmy asked.

“...Because I hated you. I was so mad that you never came to the hospital and that you never came to the funeral that...I was willing to die alone.” Castiel stated. “I couldn’t believe how you treated our mother.”

“I called.” Jimmy whispered.

“That wasn’t good enough.” Castiel mumbled. “Why did you hate her that much?”

“...Cas...It wasn’t...It wasn’t like that. I loved mom.” Jimmy sighed. 

“Then why? Why didn’t you come say goodbye?” Castiel asked.

“Because I couldn’t watch her die.” Jimmy breath. “I’m around Death all the time, Cas. I see it. Even in the living. I watch the living dying watching the people they love die. I watch the dead sink in and become hollow...I couldn’t watch that with mom. I couldn’t have that be the last thing I saw of her.” Castiel said nothing as Jimmy looked away. 

“...I...didn’t think…” Castiel whispered.

“No one ever does.” Jimmy gave a sad smile before turning to leave. 

“When does your shift end?” Castiel called as jimmy stopped. 

“In a hour.” Jimmy spoke glancing at his watch. 

“Do you...want to come back at ten?” Castiel spoke as Jimmy looked at him. “I’m going to run back to the house and get the christmas presents so we can open them as a family….I...want you there. I...want you to meet my son and mate for real.”

“...I’d love that.” Jimmy smiled as he gave one last smile before moving to leave.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“DADDY DEAN!” Leo screamed happily opening one of his presents. “I GOT A ELSA DOLL!” 

“Thats...Fan...tastic.” Dean lied through his teeth, as Leo pressed on her hand and it started to sing. “AND IT SINGS!” Dean turned casting a death glare to Castiel who mouthed every apology in the book. “Guess it’s going to have to lose some batteries.” Dean mumbled to himself as he slid on the last onesie for his little girls.

All dressed in ones with their names on it, since Dean had no idea how he was going to be able to tell them apart. They looked so cute in their matching clothes, Dean slid on a little pink hat on the smallest one with spiky brown hair and the other brown haired girl started to cry because she wanted attention.

“Jade-dy. Jade-dy. Jade.” Dean cooed picking her up and kissing her face, noticing Castiel was pacing. “What’s up, you’re acting weird?”

“Nothing.” Castiel stated as he kept looking at the clock and the doorway. Jimmy was late, maybe...he wasn’t coming.  
“Okay weirdo.” Dean scoffed as he went back to kissing jade’s face.

“Daddy! Look! Daddy!” Leo cheered as he held up the toy. 

“That’s great baby.” Castiel moved to pick him up as Leo smiled happily, maybe he wasn’t coming. He...was just going to have to accept that. A knock grabbed his attention as Jimmy stood in the doorway holding seven presents, smiling nervously at the bunch.

“S-Sorry I’m late...I...didn’t want to show up empty handed.” Jimmy spoke as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. “Is...it still okay if I…?”

“Come on in, brother.” Castiel hummed as Jimmy’s whole face lit up and he entered handing out the presents. 

“You found a place open on Christmas morning?” Dean asked taking his present.

“To be honest, most of the stuff was stuff I found around the hospital.” Jimmy stated. “The kid may or may not be getting a coffee mug with a puppy on it.”

“SPOILER ALERT!” Leo groaned, as he face planted into his father’s shoulder as the adults started to laugh, enjoying their first Christmas together as a complete family.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another one for this series. Been working on it for some time because I wasn't happy with it, but now its all good. I'm not sure how many I will write but I got one more for sure.


End file.
